


Second life is a forbidden apple

by Who_lives_in_a_pineapple



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Grim Reapers, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_lives_in_a_pineapple/pseuds/Who_lives_in_a_pineapple
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing but I'm doing it very, very well
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Fruit is about to be seen

**Author's Note:**

> h

The biggest silver disk in the universe – Moon, once again bestows its light upon mortal Earth.  
So beautiful it's shine is. In such poetic, romantic, truly melancholic time as night mortals usually decide to sleep…..or, completely neglect caring about a healthy sleeping schedule, hooked to the screens of their phones, or computers, absorbing electronic light instead of natural shine of the stars, that live and die, out if their reach.  
Such small things in life must be appreciated. But mortals often think about the beauty of the world they live in only on the verge of their being shattered into nothingness, fathomless oblivion.  
On the edge of death, in other, less poetic words.  
Such an atmosphere of waiting for the last minutes to come often takes place in buildings like hospitals. Leisure, leisure wait.

– Huh? 

Seems like some mortal that is waiting has awakened from good nights sleep.  
He could swear that he heard something. Or was it just imagination playing tricks on him……?

…………………!

No, there it is again. Barely had the mortal put his heavy head on a pillow once again, as he heard the same sound. But this time, it was at the very least, distinguishable.  
And strangely, it seemed like the sound was drawing closer and closer with each heavy breath of his aching lungs.

………………………..

Singing.  
Ethereal voice echoed through the space, feeling so soothing, but at the same time so tempting, dripping with some unknown emotion, which somehow made it unnerving and unsettling. It almost sound like it belonged to some mystical creature, unknown to mankind. Like circles on water. But there was also some kind of another sound, so different from this voice, which sung in an unknown language,–

The door to mortal's cubicle opened with a slight creak. Nobody was there…..  
But just as he blinked and turned his head in an opposite direction, window was wide open, with a white ghost sitting on it, somewhat playfully. Only leather straps and semi-transparent silk were covering ghostly body, with his messy blood-red haircut standing out.  
The mortal was scared and wanted to scream, but in a split second he understood what was happening now, and why.

He was about to die.

– Are you…… - man hesitated for a moment, - Death? Did you come here for me?  
– Correct. - ghost nodded in consent.  
– Honestly…. I imagined you as a black, scary humanoid….. Not… A stripper…?

In all honesty, the ghost was annoyed to death by words like these coming from people, even though he assumes himself as a somewhat filthy boy, but the redhead still managed to fake a smile, just to be polite towards the dying man.

– That doesn't really matter, dear mortal. - ghost said, as he started approaching the other man.

He took a glance on the ill man. His gaze was powerful, but soft, and full of empathy.

– You lived your life with dignity and honor. You cherished all precious moments of it and stood strong when things were difficult. Your life was, truly beautiful. But you knew it must end soon, doctors had told you this, right?

Mortal only quietly nodded, still shook with what he sees before his two own eyes.

– Take a hold of my hand, and you will die at most peace you could ever imagine.  
– Before I do, - man almost whispered, - can I ask for only one last wish?  
– What? What is it? Didn't you do literally everything that you desired for already? No matter what it is, your time has come, you need to go,–  
– Please! - mortal one cried, - Please let me see my family in before I go! One last wish!!!!  
– Why can't you just take my hand and go?! - redhead lost his temper, as if something horrible was about to happen. - Please, I beg you, just take my hand and let go!  
– NO, I REFUSE!!!  
– Don't scream!! He will hear y–

cling.  
cling.

It sounded like heavy metal was being dragged. There were muffled screams of furiousness.

Cling.  
Cling.

Heavy chains of metal with needles sticking through them made a disgusting, screeching sound. It resembles barking of countless hungry, screaming hounds. The air was now fulfilled with aroma of dry blood.

CLING.  
CLING.

There was no chains, no metal, no hounds, no blood. A single soul came through the door. The one which felt much more like doom. A lithe, pale body with a powerful posture, covered in fur and skin of dead, that rot into pitch-black color with time. His eyes were so cold, but so full of fire. Black leather on him skreaked, no, even screamed as he moved closer and reached out his skinny, pale hand with metal claws on it.  
The mortal one was now purely terrified, even the white ghost was a little scared, and stood back from dark figures way.

Man wanted to beg for mercy.  
But looking into the void that are black ghosts eyes, even he understood that it was too late.

Just as talons went through the skin and muscle in stomach, mortal one couldn't even scream because of how painful the process is. There was not enough air in the whole room to express the depth of his agony. It was like pulsating guts were being sucked from his body through a very thin straw. Soul was leaving his body, right through the mighty hand, into the black ghost, who kept souls of those who do not obey inside oneself, like a container.  
And in a couple of seconds, the job was now done, as he slashed through body's bosom and throat like a hot knife does through butter.

…………

The white ghost looked sadly at the remains of man he talked to a minute ago. He only wishes best for the mortals. If only they listened to him………..

– What is our next target?

Voice of his brother echoed through the cold room, interrupting his train of thought. Matthias' demeanor was, as always, calm and collected, but intimidating at the same time.

– Well... - blonde stared at the window trying to remember something. - Our next target must be Einar Hrafn Steffánson, he is a musician, age–  
– You know better than anyone that we don't necessarily need to know the name, or some boring facts about his life, Klemens. Just lead us to his location.

His brother's words didn't help to solve slight melancholy that he felt, but that was nothing new. Klemens himself knows that he is supposed to harvest souls, after all, just like a proper White Reaper he is, in a company of Black Reaper.

– Come. Our never-ending hunt continues.


	2. Forbidden trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,

– Do you see me as an eradicator?  
– Wait, what?

Klemens was caught off guard by his brother's question. It was so sudden, right in the middle of a silent trip to their new target. 

– Oh, pffft, of course not! - smaller man spoke up.  
– Come on, don't you lie to me. I can sense that even you are scared of me.  
– Well, I kinda am, but…. You just… Have a little harsh methods?  
– I am too cruel for an angel, is this what you mean? Even if I fallen years ago because of me misbehaving in the face of God? - Matthias looked away from his brother, trying to hide his sad eyes.  
– Well, I assume that I just became a victim of a stereotype about angels.  
– We've been working together for fourteen years already.  
– Whooops? - Klemens shrugged.  
– Anyway, even though you are a demon, you could become a much better angel than me. If only you had told me about your "job" back when we were alive,....  
– Oh, I don't think that I belong to heavens. I'm trying to rehabilitate through this "reaper" business only to be with you and make both of our eternal lives better. - demon winked.  
– I know, and I cherish that. - angel turned his head to Klemens. - You really are a good brother.

Corners of Matthias' lips slightly went up. Demon loved to see his brother reflect any hint of positive emotion.  
After a couple of seconds they continued their trip. It was close, both could feel it. By the smell of death in the wind and fleshy taste of the air.

……………………..

There it is. A cul-de-sac, full of cute, cozy houses. They were not so big, neither small, just the right size. Mortals peacefully slept, catching new dreams and nightmares inside their own minds. But one of them was not destined to see next sunrise.

– This is it. Here. - demon pointed at the slightly open window of one of the houses. - I can deal with it alone, I'm sure.  
– I trust your choice. Fine. If anything happens, then-  
– Yeah, yeah, I know that you can sense anyone screaming in a big-big radius, just chill, it'll be fine!

Matthias gave his brother a stare of suspicion.

– ……... I'll head out.

And just as taller man said that, he had gone away into the night, looking for prey that was to be harvested.

Klemens sighed with relief, and soon after went inside the house through the window. There, Einar was sleeping, snoring quietly.  
Room was a little bit of a mess, but it was a delightful one. A kind of mess an artistic workaholic would leave.  
He met artists and musicians pretty rarely, so this particular mission excited the redhead demon. He had some time before the mortal was supposed to die. His father is related to politics, so there is no wonder that Einar is a target for some assassin. This night was his last one, so it won't hurt if Klemens let himself to be naughty a little bit and took a look at some of man's things, right?  
Demon was immediately drawn to the laptop, that was still turned on. Seems like our little mortal lulled himself to sleep with working overnight. Good ol' mortals never change.  
There was a folder open. It contained a bunch of files, that were….. let's see……...demos of music? Yes, them.  
Klemens gently took the headphones, that were already connected to the laptop, and started listening to mortal's works.

………………..

It was, certainly something.  
It's not the exact kind of music that the white reaper used listening to, but it still felt so good. Melodies and rhythm were so calm and soothing, almost like a lullaby. He could see why Einar fell asleep so relaxed. He was a talented young man…..  
But then, Klemens noticed an another folder, named "NEYSLUVARA". This name seemed so awkwardly different from what he saw and heard in other files…. He HAD to check it out.

………………………..

Oh.  
OH.

Rhythm boomed through the headphones, resembling a march. It was so harsh, so much more brutal, even though it was not some kind of death-metal song, just some kind of unusual techno. Industrial? Yes.  
It made a cocktail of emotions. This could fit so much to a lot of different kinds of themes, it resonated with redheaded demon's lost soul.  
He could write beautiful lyrics to this. MATTHIAS could write something really good to this! It just felt right.

All kinds of sensations that were boiling inside wanted to come out. So Klemens started dancing.  
Slowly and graciously at start, but then, he just couldn't hold himself anymore. All this atmosphere and the delightful sound of newfound music put him in a kind of trance he never experienced before.  
The demon was ecstatic. A voluptuous song fell from his lips itself, mixed with moaning and erratic breathing.  
He was feeling so good, that the mission was successfully forgotten about. So good, that he didn't notice Einar opening his eyes slowly.

– Wh-....... What...is happening…..?  
– Oh, uh……. - Klemens muttered, as he noticed the mortal waking up and tried thinking of a good excuse to dance in some random house in the middle of the night.  
– Who...are y-  
– No worries, darling, you are still asleep. This is a dream.  
– Oh…….. But… It feels to real to be a dream…………. So weird...  
– Dreams are weird, right? So don't panic, just try to go to sleep and wait till the morning. - white reaper audibly gulped as he mentioned "morning".  
– Okay…? Wait, are you listening to my demos?  
– Uh-huh. - Klemens nodded. - I love them. Absolutely.

Mortal one smiled at the compliment.

– Thank you…. I don't really have any hopes up about their popularity, but I really want to release them. They mean a lot to me. This entire performance-art project means a lot to me. - sleepy man said quietly.  
– Good work will always be appreciated, my friend. At the very least, by me.

Einar chuckled. He began to relax in the precence of a literal manifestation of his own death. 

– I hope I will not forget this dream by the morning….. It was nice…. You were nice.

Demon was flattered. He sat on the edge of bed and began singing a quiet lullaby. It melt mortal body and heart into sleep in mere seconds. As a small smile rested on a sleeping face, Klemens felt delightful. It was like he was looking at a small baby in a body of a grown-ass man sleep at full bliss. Nothing unusual.

…………………………….

A man, equipped with everything he needed, has finally found the right house.  
It was the assassin.

He gently pushed the cold glass of a window inside, opening a path for himself to enter. And when he took out the dagger,-

………………..

……. he fell unconscious.

A single powerful strike of a leg shut him down.  
Everyone must respect Andrean's strength. This pitiful excuse for a human being didn't, so he got what he deserves.  
Sleeping man momentarily woke up. His friend and neighbor Andrean told him, how he couldn't fell asleep because of someone singing, so he took a walk to breathe in some fresh air. And just as Andrean saw the assassin, he ran to the house as fast as he could. It all seemed weird to Einar, but he thanked his friend wholeheartedly for rescuing him, and they went to the kitchen to drink some coffee.

……………………………..

Klemens knew he will be in trouble for saving a life. He felt guilty already.  
But it was not just some life. Not a usual mortal. It was Einar, goddammit! He was genuinely a good, hardworking person who creates something so highly inspiring!  
Demon knew that he won't let him die that easy. Not this night. He will see sunlight. 

Delaying one death can't do much harm, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments boiiis  
> and don't be shy, point out my mistakes


	3. No handshakes for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please

– Why didn't you bring the soul?

Matthias knew that something was fishy yesterday, but not he also knew very well that not killing the mortal at the right time won't make their lives easier.  
Redhead was pretty sad, he did felt guilty, but at the same time something inside his mind told him that this was the right choice.

– Matthias, I just,.....  
– No, listen. 

Angel now sat in front of Klemens, who was already sitting on the edge of a roof of some abandoned apartment, facing him.  
Matthias gently grabbed uneasy brother by his shoulders.

– Look, - taller one started, - I am perfectly aware of your empathy. Believe me or not, but I posses that too. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you, right?

Demon slowly nodded.

– Everything is fine, just be honest with me. Tell me everything.  
– Okay…… - Klemens took a deep breath, which relaxed him just a bit. - I just… Need a little more time. People often have an actual will to live, which is why they fight, which leads to you being the only one who collects plenty of souls. Because you punish those who resist. I know that the heavens gave me such a merciful power in order to make my rehabilitation harder, giving you a privilege, because you are a former angel, whereas I am a pitiful demonic bastard…. Just….... Give me just some more time to harvest souls so we can both live in Heaven happily! - he pleaded with a weak voice, barely holding back his emotions.

They both were concerned about each others well being. And they both were aware of it. If not for mutual care, they both would end up regretting their entire empty immortal existences.

– ……..Do you feel better? - Matthias said, as he held Klemens close.  
– …………...Yes….Thank you…….  
– ….Giving for what you ask for is the least I can do. And I will. Don't you worry about that. Take your time.  
– Alright. - demon finally stood up. - ….Then, I'll go ahead?  
– As you wish. I won't bother you. But if something happens,....... well, you know...  
– I know. Thank you.

Fixing the blood-red hair white reaper proceeded, jumping off the roof and steadily moving towards the same taste of flesh in the air, bathing in silky, embracing moonlight, that accepted every single life it bestowed, as it leisurely let the sun take over the land of mortals once again.

……………………..

Einar was still shocked by what happened at the nighttime. And he was extremely grateful for being alive, because he had a lot to do. A lot of dreams and aspirations.  
His friends suggested to organise a small celebration of his survival, so everyone was preparing now. Einar's task was to get fresh bakery, which was pretty easy, because there was a cute little shop nearby, that has a bakery, which always had this charming aroma surrounding it. No one can resist this! Even if the smell of freshly baked bread is just an another one smart marketing method that works well, it still feels good.   
Everyone insisted on him picking his favourite bakery products, but Einar cares about every single one of his friends, so he was picking something special for everybody. He perfectly knew what kind of bakery Sólbjört loves, so he only had to remember about what Ástrós and Andrean prefer. If his his memory doesn't betray him, they-

What is it?

Einar thought that he heard something. Something so quiet, but………

Sofðu unga ástin mín…..  
Úti regnið grætur……..

Familiar. That's what it was.

Mamma geymir gullin þín,  
Gamla leggi og völuskrín…….  
Við skulum ekki vaka um dimmar nætur...

Subconsciously, the man started moving towards the phantasmal voice.

Það er margt sem myrkrið veit  
Minn er hugur þungur….  
Oft ég svarta sandinn leit,  
Svíða grænan engireit…………

So light, faint and pacific.

Í jöklinum hljóða dauðadjúpar sprungur.  
Sofðu lengi, sofðu rótt,  
Seint mun best að vakna……….

So. Close.

Mæðan kenna mun þér fljótt,  
Meðan hallar degi skjótt………...  
Að mennirnir elska, missa, grá-

– Oh, I'm sorry, did I bother you with my singing?

In the neighbouring section of bakery there was a short, blonde man. He noticed Einar approaching with somewhat quivering eyes, so he obviously was concerned about him.

– No, no, not at all! I found it beautiful, actually.

Blonde man looked like a regular human being, the only thing that stood out were him wearing high heels. But that was explainable by his height.  
He was just peacefully picking donuts for himself.

– Is everything fine? You look worried.  
– Yes, I'm fine, thank you. - Einar replied. - Your voice and…. your appearance seem ridiculously familiar. Did we met before?  
– Oh, I don't think so. Sorry.  
– Maybe it was just in a dream or something…  
– It probably was! Dreams are weird, you know? - blonde replied playfully.  
– This is the exact same thing "you" told me in a dream! This is too bizarre.  
– Well, then maybe we were destined to meet? Klemens Hannigan. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
– You can call me Einar. - he extended his hand to other man. - Nice to meet you too!  
– Uh… Let's not settle this with a handshake.  
– Huh? Wh-

Suddenly for them both, blonde almost jumped onto the other man and hugged him. This was better than killing Einar instantly ANYWAY.

– Woah! - mortal one was surprised, but also flattered by such a move. - That's….. Certainly a good way to meet someone new?

The situation was getting more and more awkward with each second.

– I'm sorry, I….. - Klemens finally let go of him. - …….I'm a little bit of an unconstrained emotional being, you know?  
– Don't be sorry, this was nice.  
– Thank you. Anyway,..... I kinda need to head out. See you later!  
– Yeah, okay, have a nice day!

Both men went their separate ways, feeling nice from meeting each other for the "first" time. But while Einar's heart was at peace, Klemens felt even more guilt crawling on his back. He must not befriend someone who has to die! It'll make things even harder! It will. But he couldn't just resist his own heart's voice.  
This man is going to be the death of him.

………………………….

Einar was currently being showered in kisses and hugs from Sólbjört. If anyone was grateful for Andrean being in the right place, in the right time even more than the survivor himself, then it was her. They loved each other to death.  
Everyone was having a good time at the small tea party in Ástrós' garden, which was full of blooming roses, exhaling the sweet scent somewhat similar to raspberry. Mixing with herbaceous aroma of tea and hot bakery it created a marvelous atmosphere.  
And Klemens was definitely not watching them talk about various things, including the overhaul of this planet's doom, negative impacts of plutocracy and pictures of cats on social media. Nu-uh. Never happened.

While the demon kept gazing upon friends from the house's roof, some of them started dancing. The man with pitch black hair threw a couple of suspicious stares to the roof, but it was nothing.  
Their dancing skills were spectacular. Professionals, that's for sure. They were capable of doing really difficult moves. Klemens wishes he could learn from them. But seems that the opportunity was passed onto one of the mortals.

– Come on, let's dance!  
– Andrean, I'm not so sure..  
– Oh please, I know you can do this! - Sólbjört pointed out cheerfully. - You underestimate your skills!  
– Do you know how good of a dancer he is? - Ástrós asked.  
– He's good! Come on, remember how we danced on our prom?  
– Yeah.. - Einar admitted. - But….  
– Ugh, come here! 

With these words Andrean picked his friend forcefully and started moving with him to the calm rhythm of music. Girls giggled a little. This all seemed a little silly, but both kinda enjoyed it. Eventually, Einar was passed to the caring hands of his beloved one. He felt much more comfortable looking into Sólbjört's eyes and moving along. They all had fun tonight.

– Oh, how would I love to join you…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no


	4. Filth in flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still shivering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never stopping

– Why are you wearing vulnerable mortal flesh after all, Klemens?

It was one of those rare nights when reapers did not have any job. No one is destined to die under today's moon.  
Brothers chose to have a break in the middle of a quiet forest, admiring the evergreen beauty of nature while having a light conversation.

– People are much more used to their own kind then to some mystical stuff, - demon replied soon after. - so, I'm trying out a new tactical move. I think that people will trust me more if I'm going to look like an actual human. In other words, it may help me get souls easier.  
– So that's why you were among mortals yesterday? You should be careful. You can actually get used to living beings around you. I know you can. - Matthias stated calmly.  
– Oh please, it's not like I really enjoy being around mankind. They only…. brought me unpleasant things. You know…

Just as Klemens recalled his past, he had goosebumps. Touching, thrusting, sticky, itchy, nauseous, beating, scratching, the muffled scream of……………

– KLEMENS.

Redhead would have went unconscious, if not his brother's scream that distracted him from his own thoughts. Matthias held him close.

– Klemens….. I just want you to stay safe. Remember that one time, when I was interrogating you? When we were alive, and you didn't want to tell me what were you doing for living? But then someone ran into the room we were in, and while I was distracted, you ran away?

Demon tried to compose himself, collecting own thoughts.

– …...What happened soon after, Klemens?  
– ………………...My cold, dead and fucked body was found in a river next to the "massage salon" two weeks later……...My head hit by something……….….. And you, couple of years after,........ out of quilt you…….

Matthias touched his own neck, tracing a blue line left on his porcelain skin.

– …….That wouldn't have happened if you were just a little more open. A little more trusting. - angel said, as he was now petting his brother's bloody, tousled hair.  
– Yes, I know.

Ah, even after so many years Klemens still trembles under any physical affection. But time will heal him. He started sobbing gently.

– But then you also should be much more open! - demon pouted his lips jokingly.  
– W-what do you mean?  
– You always bottle up all of your thoughts! I didn't even found out that you like drama and poetry until recently!  
– …... I'm sorry?  
– Were you hiding it just because you thought people will find it silly or something? Expressing your own mind through words? Your works are brilliant!

With one motion, Klemens booped his brother's nose.  
In response taller man furrowed his brows slightly, but then relaxed.

– ……………...Thank you.

Both decided to stay like this, sitting next to each other on fresh grass until dawn.

………………………….

To become a human, you need to think like a human.  
Get a house. Yes, that would be nice. As close to that one cul-de-sac as possible.  
And buy actual food. Technically, humans can survive out of consuming sweets only, right?  
All of this was not really necessary, but Klemens just felt like it.

……………..But why did he felt like it in the first place?  
That was strange. But demon was extremely determined to become……. a good neighbor, a friend, maybe...? He still wasn't sure about all of that. But living a regular human life could be beneficial for his mental health. Matthias declined living together, he had too much business to do, and disguising as a "mortal" was really not his style. Oh well. More cookies for Klemens then.

When he was settling his new house, a noise came from the outside. Demon quickly ran up to the window to witness the source of rattle, but the only thing his eye caught is a little heap of blonde hair disappearing in the bushes. Just as he opened the door……

– Ah, good morning!

Nearby, there was Einar, walking by, minding his own business. Seeing Klemens, he came closer to greet him.

– Oh hey Einar! Didn't expect to…..uh……..meet you here!  
– I live three houses away from you. - mortal one pointed out.  
– W-what a coincidence! I just moved in, didn't knew you lived so close! Well, it's good to have a familiar face nearby!  
– Yes, it is. Actually, my friends moved to the houses right next to mine just so we could be together and help each other if anything happens. It saved my life!.............. Literally……  
– Oh? How is it?

The man started telling about recent events, while Klemens was showing his absolutely, hundred percent real shock.

– …...So yeah, that's it. - Einar said, thus ending his story.  
– It all seems so unreal! Almost like some kind of higher powers protected you!  
– Well, if you want to call Andrean that, then I'm sure he'll be ok with that, heh.  
– Yeah….. Sure… - blonde smirked. - Anyway, mind coming in?  
– I actually have some work to do, so I have to decline. Sorry.  
– Ooh, forgive me my curiosity, but what kind of work?  
– Well, currently I'm working on a……… unusual project…. Musical one. I'm already a member of one band, but I want to create a second one. It's……. certainly interesting.  
– This sounds intriguing indeed. Now I want to know even more. Well, if you are not against it, of course. I'm open to any music, really.

Einar was still not entirely sure about his own intentions, but he couldn't resist such a charming young man right in front of him.

– Alright, then……. You wanna go to my house and….. give it a try? I could use a critique, you know.  
– Yes! - Klemens almost jumped up. - That would be wonderful!  
– Okay then, follow me…

………

The comfy, cute, messy house was still as delightful as it was that night. With sun shining through the windows, it made the flair even cozier.  
Both men went into that one room, where it all began.

– So, - Einar started, - this….. Is what I usually play with my band...

Mortal one turned on the music. Those calming notes and beats were so enjoyable. Especially in the rush of demons emotions, this soothed his boiling nerves.  
They were sitting on a couch, just enjoying some good music with eyes closed.  
When they had gone through a couple of songs, blonde man spoke up.

– …...This is so good. This is the least I can say. I should research for more songs later. My body melts, and this is something my aching back and tired body could use.  
– Yeah, I love that feeling too.  
– Ah, this is so incredible, why aren't you guys more popular? It's a mystery.  
– Heh, thank you. - man felt flattered. - But,...... my other project… It's absolutely, in all ways, different. You may not like it……  
– Hey, look at me.

As Einar head that, he turned his head to his new neighbour.

– I told you that I'm accepting, right? I saw a lot of stuff through my "life", so you better not worry about it, okay?  
– Okay…..  
– Don't you doubt yourself! - Klemens was staring into other's eyes with intensive care and support.  
– ….. Alright, here goes nothing……….

Beat marched in unity of thousand soldiers.  
Melody made his body temperature go up.  
The rhythm itself resonated with the pulse inside his veins.  
It resonated, once again.

Klemens didn't notice as his breathing became erratic, shamelessly turning into soft moaning with the memories of that night coming back.  
Einar was immediately concerned about his friend's state, and as he tried to ask if everything was fine, shorter man stood up, with his eyes still closed.

He proceeded by slowly peeling his grey jacket off. Uu, human costumes were too stuffy. Muscle memory started recreating the trance of the midnight dance itself. Room became too hot too soon. Emotions, which were bottled up inside of his soul were on their edge.  
Sitting on a couch, Einar came with no better question than "Klemens what the fuck." But at the same moment when he wanted to stop his quest, it started.

– V-v-veik sjálfsmynd………..

He was so restrained for so long.

– Ég er dekruð…….ah....ókind...Syndaselur,.............

Hiding his true self even from himself.

– Slyngur eins og minkur,....graður lítill melur……………

He finally was himself.

– Er alltaf drukknandi í móral, geri samt allt ef það selur… Slöngva glingri á fingur,....

His heart was finally at peace.

– Ég er kvíðasjúklingur.

How wondrous the influence of music on human kind is. It really is, the most powerful magic.

– Ælandi, skælandi, vælandi, allur í böggli, ligg vel við höggi, ég er þessi týpa, algjör tepra með læti………….

It's like his heart stopped for a couple of minutes.

– Óteljandi blæti…………...Ah….

…………….

– Einar what the fuck a whole-ass stripper is doing in your house, I was thinking better of you, góðvild mín,....

When Klemens finally opened his eyes, he saw Ástrós looking inside the window and telling something to Einar, who was in a mix of a complete shock and awe. Soon enough, others joined too.

– Well hello there. - Andrean greeted all of them. - We are not interfering anything, or…….?  
– Oh, cut it out! - Sólbjört jokingly nudged him. - He probably just found our brand new singer!  
– Uhhh…….. - Einar was still in stupor because of the whole case.

And only then Klemens had awakened.

Realizing what he got himself into, because of letting his own emotions out, made him feel nauseous. As soon and as fast as he could, blonde ran away from the house in shame and tears. Everyone was too puzzled to even chase him.

– What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never letting oneself be alive


	5. Disobedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,

– ……………….. Something is wrong…..

………………………………..

– Why did I even let myself be this weak? People back when I alive were right…… I need to man up. I'm too wimpy.

Laying on the chilling wooden floor of his own new house, demon grieved deeply. Blaming himself for every single sin in this world. Shivering under the icy breeze coming through the gaps in the old walls and ceiling, droplets falling on his goosebumped skin.  
If not for his emotion and sympathy, if he only listened to his brother. If he made the right decision. The one that was right in terms of heavens. Why even trust his own sensations? So silly. So foolish. So filthy, despicable and repugnant and loathsome.  
Nobody will able to accept his nature to it's fullest, so this is why he is forced to be anything, but himself.

…………

– Is rehabilitation even worth it? Even if I will become an angel, even if I will work on it, nothing will ever change my own soul. I'm still going to be the same, faint self. I……..

………………..?

Rattling? 

Was it…… clinging? Someone knocking?

It doesn't matter, he feels too sick to even……………..

– KLEMENS! 

This voice.

– LET US IN.

Us? Us?! Does it mean….. that the heavens came for him? Hell came for him? With Matthias showing them the way? No. Oh no, no, no, this couldn't be. No, no, NO! This is the worst possible outcome.   
Or maybe…...he could just give up and accept his fate? Freeing himself of his own loath…?  
No. This can't be his end. He already died miserably once, he couldn't let his second life to end this easily. He still needed to take Einar's soul peacefully. Anyone but him deserved an agonizing death.  
Run. He needs to run. To be anywhere but here. Run. RUN. 

Jumping up from his position, the demon started sprinting at upmost speed towards one of the windows. And swiftly opening it wide, escaping from the house was a success.  
As he ran, his destination being the forest, which was relatively close, sounds of the chase occured. There were….. two... four people? Did they want to take poor demon down this bad? 

Closer and closer they came. Faster and faster they ran after. Klemens was too weak to keep running. Too weak to keep fighting. He already started hyperventilating, knees heavy and his feet aching.   
He fell down on his knees. Now looking up, to gaze at the everlasting beauty of the moon one last time. Tying his hands around himself to feel the warmth of a "human" body. Cold droplets of light rain falling on his face. One last time.

……..

– Klemens? Klemens!

But what demon heard, was not the voice of his doom. It was the voice that belonged to…….

– Einar?!

Blonde man desperately cried the name, now running towards his friend.

– Klemens! - the mortal one embraced the other man in a strong hug. - What is happening? Why are you running? I haven't seen you in a week since we met last time, we were worried about you!  
– You… Were worried? About me? - demon wondered, his voice weak.  
– Of course I was! After you opened up to me, to us, we only became more curious of you! Listen, I cannot even imagine what kind of shit you came through and what you felt to create lyrics this saddening and strong, but in any way, I do like the way you express yourself, and I do care about your well being!  
– You do?  
– Absolutely! It was shocking at first, but I really think that the…. just….. the sole freedom and confidence that you hold in yourself is fascinating.   
– Ah, you are being way too nice to me….. - Klemens felt his heart finally beat at the sweet words.

– EINAR? ARE YOU THERE?

From somewhere close in the forest, a woman's voice came. It seems like they all separated to find the demon.  
Soon after, Sólbjört emerged from behind the trees. She quickly ran up to both men and hugged them tightly.

– Are you both fine?  
– Now that you all came for me…... - Klemens couldn't help but smile warmly. - .... I definitely know that I'll be fine.

– Sólbjört? Was that you calling out? Ah, I see that you already are in a nice cuddle pile! - Ástrós said, as she found them. - May I...?

And just as three of them nodded, she joined the hugging session, sitting on the grass too. So warm. The demon felt like he was being healed.

– I was so worried that you guys….. Just wouldn't accept me after that. - Klemens stated.  
– Oh, what do you mean? - Ástrós interfered. - It was weird, but cool.  
– And, well, - Sólbjört caught up, - leaving you alone with your doubts and anxiety would just be rude from our side. You were overthinking stuff, right?  
– Yeah….. It felt pretty… bad, to say at least. - blonde man shrugged.  
– Just don't worry, we welcome you with our open hands. Always. - Einar winked and smiled.

This warmed demon's trembling heart better than anything…...

– Oh, you are here! 

The source of this voice was Andrean, appearing suddenly from the depth of the woods. But the surprising thing was that he was not alone.   
Right next to the black haired man, there was an another person. A tall man, good posture, smooth hair and eyes with cold depth to them, who was dressed in an ornamented, kinda old, blue sweater. 

– Klemens.   
– Matthi. 

Angel was in his “mortal flesh”, which was a rare sight to witness. Man approached his brother, who was already surrounded with love and sat in front of him. They both put their foreheads together. This sign was enough to convince each other that everything is fine. That brothers are safe now.   
And thus, everyone helped Klemens to stay up and lead him to his own home. 

……………………………………………

  
Now, when everyone left after settling Klemens, he could finally talk to his brother. 

– How is it that you were working with “mooortals”, huh?   
– It`s only a one-time deal. Only to find you.   
– You could easily find me alone. – Klemens pointed out.   
– I wanted to, but I simply could not resist an opportunity of, well, talking down the ones who made you feel horrifying, so they would pay the price of –   
– Matthi, please stop, it's not that big of a deal. Also, you don't sound like a maniac you try to be so desperately. Maniacs don't write dramas that are based on the old experience of crying in the middle of IKEA.   
– ……………   
– Oh god, I`m sorry, Matthi I……..   
– I'm fine. It's just that I can clearly taste your distrust towards me, which only thickens with each second. You could call for me for help. - taller man turned his gaze to the moon in the window, while continuing to voice his thoughts. - If I haven’t felt your fatigue from far away, who knows what could start tickling your chaotic mind.   
– My CHAOTIC mind? Well, it's not my problem that you are too damn cold to even comprehend my feelings!   
– Now THAT hurt me.   
– Wow, so you are not so invincible, huh? This is what it takes to make you feel?   
– Why do you even assume that I can't feel? - Matthias was now wary. - Do you really think that it doesn't bring me pain to watch how I torture people with my own hands in their dying bed, just because they do not obey to God, whom I despise myself? From whom I rebelled myself, just to get a ghostly chance of seeing you? Just to continue living on for you only?

With each formidable word, angel`s silhouette grew in size, even his body becoming spikey and sharp. The cape of flesh, fur and feathers, which was in reality his old wings, always laying on his back disabled, now disheveled in anger. 

– Matthias…  
– Klemens. I told you that I trust your judgement. So be it. You chose it for yourself. Live as you wish.

Throwing last, sullen look at the blonde man, he fled away, leaving the house.

– Matthi………… I'm sorry….

But it was too late. Hot-headed decisions and words aren't exactly the best, are they? Therefore, Klemens was now left alone with his guilt building up it's way to his gullet.  
The sole thought of "what have I done?" was making circles inside of his now melancholic mind. The demon tried to distract himself by looking at the things that his newfound friends…… Heh, friends. That sounds warming……. Anyway, they left him a package with some tea, donuts, flowers and……… a flash drive? There was also a piece of paper attached to it, which said :

" Enjoy yourself, porn boy.  
– mystery fan " ?

Well that was curious.  
The "porn boy" himself immediately brought his laptop to see what was on that flash drive.  
To his surprise, there was it. "NEYSLUVARA". The entirety of Einar's works was now here, with him.

– Ah, I WILL enjoy myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never.


	6. Blonde familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Befriend your fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Befriend your soul

……………………………

…………..

He didn't leave the apartment in two days. Klemens was aware of how strongly he is impressed by Einar's works, but ridiculously, the passion appeared to be much stronger. Sheets of paper, one by one were filled to the brim with poetry, that was inspired by the music itself.  
And as inspiration was thriving, the demon continued to write, sing, and dance. It helped him to cope with negativity from the inside fairly well. It did not exactly comfort him, it rather made the reaper sulk even deeper, but in a kind of pleasant way. These feelings cannot be described.  
But he still felt that it is just wrong to keep drowning himself in this sadness, that he needed someone, or something positive to warm him up. Therefore, Klemens decided to visit Einar sooner or later, and thank him for giving the flash drive.

– Sit still, honey.

The sudden voice made the demon almost fall off the chair he was sitting in, as he worked on the poetry. Just as the man turned his head to the source of the sound, he saw……

– Ástrós?! What,..... Why are you sitting on my windowsill all of a sudden?  
– Like you don't do this, porn boy. - woman spat, as she got off the window.  
– Wait, were you the one who left me this flash drive?  
– Yep. Me and Sólbjört did. She had access to Einar's laptop.  
– Thank you, and, anyway, that's not the case! What are you even doing here?  
– Uh, well, you see…….

Right after her words, the blonde woman was now changing. Her eyes became glassy, gaining red shadow around them. Veins on her limbs became brighter in red and green. Her hair now whiter and harder than usual. Thorns growing out through the pale epidermis of her shoulders and thighs. Skin on her forehead bent under the pressure of the horns coming out, which finally revealed that in fact…

– You are..?  
– One of your kind, Klemens, yes.  
– How is it that..? Did you came here to take me down?  
– Oh please, if I REALLY wanted to drag you down to the depths of Hell… - bones of her neck cracked and bent creepily all at once as she swiftly twisted her head to face the other demon, - ……. I would've done so the first second I saw you.

The redhead audibly gulped, his anxiety growing.

– But then, - he started, - what did you came here for and revealed yourself?  
– Consider this a friendly warning, Klemens. - Ástrós pointed at her "colleague". - I am not the last person in Hell, so you better listen to my lil' tip.

She elegantly, but at the same time confidently approached the reaper, which made him shriek in his chair a little.  
As demoness gently booped his forehead, she proceeded to speak.

– I just want you to be careful. That's it. Hell doesn't really care about the souls which leave it that much, we already have a plenty of morons down there. So, if you just stay quiet and DON'T fuck shit up or do crime, you are fine. No one will touch you. But, there is an obstacle.  
– Wh…. What is it? - the man wondered.  
– I sense a strong presence of an ANGELIC asshole somewhere near.

Klemens decided to stay quiet about his brother being close.

– That's not really a problem by itself, it's just that…. Well…. - Ástrós stopped for a second and cautiously glared in the direction of a window. - … You were given a chance to rehabilitate. But your kindhearted ass saved Einar. Which basically means, that if you will meet an angel, the chances of your soul being sucked the fuck out of you in the most incredibly painful way possible are high. As. The heavens. Themselves.  
– Oh…. OH……. - her words didn't influence Klemens' state in the best way certainly. And he was grateful towards Matthias for not killing him instantly.  
– You heard me. I don't save other people's asses like you do, so you better behave well. - demoness took a couple of steps back, still facing the other demon. - …..Okay, except for Sól, I brought her back to life only because she bled to death in the wrong time, and she told me more compliments than my mother ever did on her entire lifetime, and we accidentally became besties, it's long story, really, I'll tell you it later, I gotta head out. Okay, bye, porn boy!

With this fiery speech, Ástrós jumped into the window, sprinting away into the night.

– Wait, was it YOU STALKING ME BACK THEN IN THE BUSHES WHEN I SAW YOUR HAIR? ÁS-

But it was too late for Klemens to try and reach out to her through the window, because the demoness was too busy literally dancing her way out back to her own house.

Klemens sighed, finally relaxing, as he didn't realize that he was holding his breath almost the entire time. In no time, the demon went back to his previous position, still feeling insanely motivated and inspired to work. But, he wasn't left alone for too long.

– Pst! Klemens!

A soft whisper came from an another window, and now the mystery guest of the night was……

– Einar? - the blonde spoke up softly, as he came up to the window, from which his neighbour was peeking, only the half of his face visible. Even with his enormous height, it was not enough to properly look inside the house. - It's… Unexpected, really, but a nice surprise!  
– Yeah, sorry to bother you in the middle of the night, but, I just heard you shout at someone, is everything fine?  
– Yes, it was nothing, really. - he didn't want to blow the cover of a new found demoness.  
– Uh…. So… How are you doing here? Are you feeling okay?  
– I sure do. Thank you for everything, Einar. You all guys are awesome. I never received this much care from anyone.

To remark his gratitude, the demon carefully smooched his friend's forehead. The gesture took Einar by surprise, but by a pleasant one. Such affection and simply, platonic love coming from a male was unusual, but it had it's very own charm.

– You… You are always welcome! - taller man responded friendly.  
– Hey, do you know that Sólbjört gave me a flash drive with some of your demos? "NEYSLUVARA" in particular?  
– She did? I honestly wanted to give them to you myself, but I just felt that those ones were kinda… You know, I just thought that they could drag you into feeling even more sad than you already did, so I… Yeah…  
– Ah, they do have a little bit of that "depressing" effect, but in reality they only influenced me for better! - the blondie smiled.  
– They did?  
– Oh yes. I was working on stuff like crazy these two days! I just thought it would be fun to interpret all of this in a little bit of my own way.  
– What exactly do you mean by that? - Einar was now becoming more and more curious.  
– Oh well, - Klemens now became smug. - you see, I know one thing or two about music myself. Back in my days, I was a musician too, you know! 

The days when he performed. It is one of those little things in his mortal life that the demon always remembered with a small smile. Innocent songs about pretty feelings. Ah, if only everything was this simple in life. He really wanted to create a band, and to name it something cool like….Kjurr, maybe?

– But anyways, maybe you'll enter the house and stop trying to look through the window standing on you tippy toes?  
– …… Yes, that's a good idea.

With this, Einar came in and stood beside his excited friend, as he was sitting in front of the laptop by the table.

– So, I really appreciate your works a whole lot, and that's no secret, but…. - the smaller man proceeded to find the files that he needed, as he continued talking to his friend. - I felt extra inspired, which lead me to doing…. This.

He then turned on the music, which boomed through dynamics. This was still the same "NEYSLUVARA", but….

– Wait… - Einar said, amazed. - You upgraded my works? They sound so much better now! How…

But it was only the start. Then, the lyrics came in. Written and sung by the "porn boy" himself. Audio was not exactly top-notch quality, because the microphone that was used is not a professional one, and there was no proper studio to record the singing, but it was nothing. The flow of Klemens' voice never ceased to astonish the man.  
Once they finished listening to one of the songs, Einar needed a couple of seconds to formulate sentences in his head.

– This is incredibly good. I always knew that you had something to yourself, but this…. This is just… Something on a whole another level! And the lyrics… Man, I wish I knew what inspires you this much.  
– Oh, Einar…..

The blondie was flattered, but he did not let his emotions to open up fully. Because separation with Matthias and the sole fear for their lives, for his new friend's life - those were the things that had driven his mind to this state.

– Let's say that your art is what inspires me. I can always appreciate the amount of work you put into things.  
– Ah, Klemens, stop.  
– I can, and I will compliment you! - the demon grimaced a judging, angry face jokingly.  
– Hahah! - the mortal one giggled, - That's great to know that I have someone like you by my side. Now I'm kinda glad that I woke up in the middle of the night.  
– Huh? Why did you?  
– Oh, it's just that lately I see the same dream again and again. And it wakes me up sometimes.  
– A nightmare? - the smaller man now became curious, but worried for him.  
– No, not really. It's just a really weird dream. I see some bizarre things there, silhouettes of paranormal creatures, they resemble ghosts in a way. They mostly look like humans, but possess some creepy features. One time I saw a humanoid zombie with black wings and multiple, long limbs.  
– Ugh, sounds creepy indeed.  
– Yeah, there were also a couple of occasions when I saw Sólbjört, but she was…. Distorted. Her skin was extremely pale, and she kept bleeding from everywhere absurdly strong for a human. It's like she had not the regular five, but twenty litres of blood.  
– That must be painful to watch… - Klemens was now really concerned about him, moving his chair closer to Einar, so he could put his hand on the other's shoulder.  
– I already told her about that, but she seems absolutely fine with that. Anyway, there is one detail that appears in each and every dream. The same person. There is this one man, he has no irises in his eyes, veins on his limbs and belly visible and turbulent. His entire, almost naked body glows in stark white, only his hair being colored in shiny crimson. He also had little horns all around his body, with the biggest three being on the forehead...

Klemens was lost. He did not know how to even respond to the extremely accurate description of his own demonic body. But, he continued to listen attentively.

– …. He was the man I saw in my first weird dream, where he sung and danced in front of sleepy me. This is when it all started. And this is the guy that reminds me of you too much! You both are so different, but…. Almost the same! I feel like I'm going crazy. I shouldn't really tell something like this to you, don't I…?  
– Einar, come here.

The blonde man sat on a couch nearby and tapped it, inviting his neighbour to sit beside him, what he did soon after.

– Listen… - Klemens took him by the shoulders. - Just by those descriptions I already can feel why you are scared and worried. You don't want to admit it, but I can sense your feelings pretty well, believe me. Tell me more. Tell me everything about what bothers you in those dreams. You don't even know how much you helped me already, so never, and I say NEVER hesitate to ask me for help. Toxic masculinity never brought a single good thing to this world. Go on. Do it.

The reaper himself clearly knew that Einar brought more trouble than benefits to his life. But it was not about pros or cons. It was about finally changing his immeasurably boring immortal existence and morals for better. Who said that positive changes would be easy to achieve? But if they both will walk beside each other, they surely could have themselves some good lives.  
Einar himself was now almost on the verge of tears. He finally let himself to be sad for a moment.

– Oh dear, you really do bottle stuff up, do you? - Klemens started petting the mortal one, fingers running through soft chestnut hair. - Don't be shy, you can trust me all your little fears and worries. You can leave all of them in this house, to fulfill yourself with strength to move forward.

Eyes, shining within the so sacred moonlight now got up and faced the demon's ones. With this eye contact, the mortal finally was sure, that everything is fine.

– Thank you, Klemens.  
– Now, dwell more upon your dreams. Tell me more.  
– Okay, so, my next dream was something like this……….

…………………………………

– ….. What did you even came for, to scold me furthermore?  
– Oh, not at all, Matthias, I just know fairly well how much you worry about your tiny little brother.  
– He is not small, damn you! Klemens will be fine……..  
– Oh, you know what he did when you left him alone to collect a single soul that night.  
– ……………….. Does he even collect souls now?  
– Not a single one since he saved Einar.  
– I knew it…… He will be in trouble. And I think that he knows it better than anyone. He needs help. But I have no power among the angels to save him.  
– Therefore, what is your only solution?  
– ……….… Fine, you can look after him. But stay as far from him as it is even possible, I dare you. Hide your doings as much as you can. Even by looking at you for the first time ever it is as clear as day that you love to stand out.  
– Farewell. But remember,-  
– Listen, I could not care less about the price we will eventually pay for our protection, so just go on. If he was to choose between instant death and the deal with feathered cryptid fuck from the heavens just like me, he would make the same choice as I.  
– Fine then. But what will you be doing in the meantime, Matthias?  
– If I manage to collect enough souls in before he gets caught…… I will have enough power to protect Klemens. This is my goal.  
– So noble. I wish you good luck.  
– Thank you, but I still do believe in my own doings more than just in pure fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Befriend your foe


	7. Angelic is the new demonic

…………………………

What's this?

………..

A player with a CD?  
In the middle of a forest?

This was the place where the two reapers used to hang out within.  
A small empty area, circled by the trees, with a stump right in the middle. A stump on which the demon used to sit, wiggling his legs.  
These woods were always good for relaxing oneself, so it felt like he knew that Matthias will eventually come back here.  
Klemens left this player, that's for sure. But what could possibly be record on the CD? He can only find out by listening.

…………..

*click*

………………….

– So this is what you think of me…..

…………………………..

It was a cheerful, sunny day outside. What a great weather…… to keep hanging out inside the house.  
Even though Klemens was convinced that everything is fine with him, the feeling of uneasiness was still crawling on his back, leaving itchy marks. He really hoped that the plan with player will work. Demon never wanted to make his brother feel in a bad way, but he was still too anxious to approach Matthias himself.  
In any case, Klemens needed to go out, to finally stretch himself, feel the warmth of the sun on his mortal skin, breathe in the aroma of fresh nature and spring. To finally spend some quality time with his friends.  
Just as he finished with tidying the house and himself up, putting on some nice leather clothes, the blonde was ready to head out with innocent joy on his face. But when he opened up the door…. there was an unexpected guest.

– Ah, good morning, Klemens. 

Right in front of him, Andrean was towering with a sly, but strangely kind smile.

– Uh… Hi! Didn't expect to see you.  
– Before you go out, there is one thing that I want to discuss with you privately inside the house. May I?  
– Sure? - the demon started to get seriously nervous hearing his neighbour's ominously casual words.

Andrean came in, shutting the door behind himself.

– So…. What is it? - Klemens asked.

Dark-haired man's smile became even wider. Almost unnaturally wide. This was seriously getting more and more uncomfortable. 

– Well, how do you think, what can I talk about with an antsy, flamboyant, but yet, sympathetic succubi just like you?

The demon started choking. Nearly the words themselves were enough to startle him, but the show was only to begin.  
Once humane, mortal appearance started metamorphosing drastically. Flourished skin got grayer and somewhat greener. Epidermis hardened, with claws making their way out, so that now his hands looked like they were legs of a savage vulture. Instead of hair, black feathers were now covering his head, also sticking here and there throughout his whole body. The eyes…. The right side of his face was now covered with six colorful eyes, surrounding his initial eye, all of them now having tiny irises. And what came last, but was not least at all…. The pitch black wings and tail, which had rainbow colored feathers sticking inside of them.  
Matthias is not the only one. Andrean was an angel this entire time.

In panic, Klemens took his now useless mortal disguise off, and immediately started fleeting. But it was not enough.  
The new angel swiftly made a long-distance jump and grabbed the redhead by his black harnesses, lifting him up so that his feet can't touch the floor.

– It's no use to run now, Klemens. You already decided your outcome the second you woke me up to save Einar.  
– But….. Wait… - the demon struggled to free himself from angel's grasp. - If you are indeed an angel, and you knew it was me making you save him, then why did you do that in the first place?!  
– Well then. Let me tell you my intentions. If you only promise me to not run away anymore and listen attentively.  
– Agh, okay. - Klemens stopped trying to free himself, and that second he was put down to the floor.  
– So……..

Elegantly, Andrean approached the closest window to look outside, creating extra dramatic flair for his speech.

– Long story short, I rehabilitated to become an angel. I used this opportunity to it's fullest, so now I am one of the most respected feathered gals out there. And tell me, who wouldn't use this power to fulfill one's own desires?  
– Do you……. Do crime or something? - the redhead wondered.  
– Oh please… - the angel rolled his eyes. - I'm not a petty person. I misuse my status up there in heavens to make as less members of LGBTQ+ suffer in Hell as possible.  
– Wait, is being gay still considered a sin?  
– Literally eating too much is considered a sin, why do you think the Hell is highly overpopulated?  
– Ah, yeah, okay, so, why do you even do your thing, and how is it connected to me?  
– Being a gay man in the 20th century was not the easiest life. It's no wonder that I was shot in both of my knees and then beaten up to death only because I tried to protect my lover from violent, evil men. I don't want people to suffer just because they are being themselves, so I help them out by convincing other angels that those mortals are fine, which makes their souls end up in Heaven. It's as easy as that.  
– And…?  
– You, my dear demon, are a peculiar case. It's not like incidents like yours never happened, but you started desperately fighting to stay "alive", to stay among mortals, to be mortal. You want yourself a second life to live, because your previous was a horrid one, right?  
– Yeah, kind of…… I really came to like this simple life. I only wish my brother was here…

As Klemens realized that he mentioned Matthias, he shut his mouth with his hands. The last thing he'd want is to get his brother-angel in trouble.

– Why so scared? I'm not going to eradicate him or you. I know that you two were disobedient, but I'm not a rat like those other angels, really. I came here to offer you a deal, Klemens.  
– What do you want for our safety? - the redhead now covered his cheeks with the hands instead of covering his own mouth.  
– Let's see. I really do wish you two best in life, but everything has it's price. I can give you protection from other angels bothering you, and for a pretty long time, but…..  
– But..?  
– Eventually, I will be forced drag both of you to Hell. Rebellion is considered a big crime in the eyes of God. It would've been easier if you were the only one misbehaving, but missing out Matthias is unforgivable. He can still try to rehabilitate, but I'm not even sure if that will help. I'm not even sure if anyone will care about you two at all! Soul business is an absolute chaos. But if it'll be needed to catch you at any rate, like three months later, a decade later, or even a minute later, then I must obey in order to save my status. I must catch criminals once in a while to not become suspicious. I still need to support numerous poor souls.  
– That sounds shady as fuck. - Klemens was puzzled and deeply concerned. - Can I even agree to such a deal without Matthias' consent?  
– It is basically the only somewhat safe choice you can take. - Andrean turned his head to the redhead, slowly coming closer to him. - In given situation you better act fast, so that you won't be caught by some other random angel. If I was your foe, then you wouldn't be sitting here anymore by this moment.  
– If this is my only choice…. Even though we both can't tell what future holds…  
– Yes, come on, let's make this deal right now…..

Andrean extended his clawed hand, with a fierce aura surrounding his entirety.

– Aren't deals with handshakes and other shit a demonic thing to do?  
– Lucifer himself was an angel at some point. - the dark-feathered tilted his head slightly and smiled. - So don't be surprised too much.  
– …… Alright.

Still agitated, Klemens grasped the other's hand firmly. Some kind of malice sent electricity through his whole ghostly body. His head became hazy and incredibly heavy because of the sole worry for his own and Matthias' life he felt.

– Thus, we reached consent. Wonderful. - Andrean let go of his hand. - It is a pleasure to work with you. I will make sure that you both are safe, so fear not. Give yourself a rest.

Klemens barely heard anything that was said to him, he tried to lay on a couch, because his legs were betraying him.

– In before you go…. Tell me one thing…  
– Huh? What is it?  
– Why did you save Einar? It will only get you in more trouble. And why do you live here with them all? - the demon asked in half-whisper.  
– …….. I feel sympathetic towards him too. I met him only recently, but it was enough to know that he is a good guy. I travel a lot on Earth, but he made me feel like I wanted….. to stay. I've never felt like this. Einar radiates a feeling of being at home. Something that I haven't experienced in decades.

Klemens smiled weakly.

– ….. Thank you for saving him.  
– You are the one who saved him. I was only encouraged to take action by you. I knew he was supposed to die soon, so that only made my heart feel heavy for a long time. You freed me of this feeling. So I must be the one thanking you.

Not even enough strength to speak up, the demon only did finger-guns.

– Rest well, succubi.

When the light of day barely touched Andrean's skin, his angelic membrane ceased to exist, mortal flesh returning back. With calm on his mind, the angel simply left to his own house.  
On the way, he met Ástrós and Sólbjört walking by. They both asked how Klemens was doing, and found Andrean's extremely calm response suspicious. As they exchanged a little, everyone went their separate ways.

……………………..

– WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!

A splash of cold water right in the face coming from Ástrós woke Klemens up.

– Ha...Wha……. Ugh, my head… - the redhead grunted, as he tried to sit up. - Girls…?

In a company with the demoness, there was also Sólbjört, both looking at him with concern.

– Oh thank God you are safe, sleeping beauty. - Ástrós remarked. - I just felt that something was wrong with you and we ran up to your house. You were unconscious!  
– What happened, Klemens? - Sólbjört asked with care. - Did you meet an angel? Are you hurt?  
– No, no, I'm just fine!

The redhead was not sure if he wanted to tell them that the "angelic asshole" was Andrean. After all, he is the last chance for two brothers to survive.

– Are you sure about that? - she-demon became even more suspicious.  
– Yes, I'm just…. Still really worried about the whole case and…. Psychosomatic stuff, you know? I just decomposed because of my strong meltdown!

Ástrós and Sólbjört exchanged looks. 

– ….Okay then… Maybe you really just need to spend some time outside the house with all of us. Just look at how tired and pale you are. - the demoness spoke up, still suspicious of him.  
– My skin is literally white, I can't become more or less pale!  
– You get the point! You just need to distract yourself with something. Like… Our repetition, perhaps? - Ástrós suggested.  
– Oh, that…. That could actually be nice! - Klemens replied, now cheerfully.  
– So, it's decided. Let's go.  
– Wait, Ástrós?  
– What? - she-demon turned her head back, just as she wanted to exit the house.  
– Is Sólbjört aware of….?  
– Yes, I know that you are a demon and about your crazy shenanigans too. - the other woman replied. - And I support your rebellion!  
– Thanks…. Also, were you really brought back from death?  
– Yeah, she barely did it, we both nearly died for the second time, but hey, I'm alive now!  
– Uh-huh. - Ástrós replied. - But now she is kinda undead? I myself don't know clearly what she is.  
– Undead? - the redhead said in surprise.  
– Check this out.

Out of a small purse, Sólbjört pulled out a cotton ball. She wiped half of her face with it, now demonstrating her actual appearance. Her skin was greyish, covered in numerous veins and capillaries, with huge red shadows around her eyes.

– Woah!  
– I need to apply tons of make-up every day just to keep looking human. I can't control my appearance like you guys.  
– Was it really convenient to wipe all of this up to just show me and then be forced to reapply it again, when I could just believe your words really? - the demon wondered.  
– ………….. shit. You have any make-up supplies here, Klemens?  
– Oh don't be silly, why would he have them in the first place? - Ástrós asked.

In a record speed, he succeeded to bring a small box with his own supplies.

– …. How?  
– He has fake eyelashes on, Rós, and that's pretty much enough to tell he is at least somehow into this kind of stuff. - Sólbjört pointed out.  
– Yes I am! - Klemens replied with sass.  
– Okay then, have fun, but I gotta head out. See you later, repetition will start in an hour!  
– Bye! - both blondes replied in unison.

After she left, they started to apply makeup carefully. It was actually pretty hard to hide her true skin completely, Klemens couldn't even imagine how she dealt with it every single day without being found out. The two had a small chatter and giggled in the process.

– Oh, hi, Klemens I-

There is not a single day without unexpected guests, is it? This time it was Einar himself. Immediately after opening the door, he became frightened and speechless when he got a look on Sólbjört. They failed to hide her skin in time, though Klemens barely hid his immortal appearance.  
All three were now irritable in awkward silence.


	8. Reunion

– Sólbjört? 

– Einar, dear, I….. 

Thousands of thoughts rushed through all of three heads. This seemed like an end. An unexplainable one.   
But there was no time for thinking, because Einar already ran up to his beloved woman with fear and concern in his eyes, gently touching the skin of her face. 

– What happened to your skin? Are you feeling okay? For how long you've been like this?   
– Einar… I…. The thing is…….. 

Sólbjört gave Klemens a look, not knowing what to say. He understood that entirely. 

– You see… - the blonde man decided to interfere. - … She is fighting a…. disease. A very rare one. Khm, right, Sól? I believe that this is what you told me, right?   
– Ah, yes! Yes…. - she picked up. - … This will take a very long time to explain… I just… I'm sorry I haven't told you, I…….   
– No, no, it's perfectly fine, I know how hard it can be to… tell something. I'm kinda sad that you haven't told me, but… - Einar was still shocked. - ….. Nothing will change the fact that I am worried about your well-being! I want to help you and your condition as much as possible. I love you. This disease changes nothing. I love you.

Sólbjört was stunned by his words. She then embraced her lover tightly and started sobbing. 

– You are lovely, you know that? - the blonde woman was smiling brightly, with her cheeks gaining more and more pink in shade, even through her half-dead skin.   
– Maybe I do… Thanks to you. - the mortal one was now smiling too, his grip tightening. - ……Anyways, we should head home. To… discuss this properly, prepare for the repetition and stop making Klemens cry because of how cute we are, apparently.   
– Yes you ARE CUTE! - the reaper was indeed in tears already. 

The couple said their goodbyes to Klemens and exited the house. As Sólbjört turned her head to the demon one last time before closing the door, “thank you” was clearly stated in her eyes, full of joy. 

This made the blonde man sigh with relief. After all, every situation has a solution. This made him at least somewhat confident of his chances to survive in the world of mortals. 

What a delight. 

………………………. 

Everyone gathered for the repetition inside Astros’ house. She had a pretty big, spacious hall, which could fit all of them. Klemens felt grateful for an opportunity to watch the art in action. He sat on the floor right in front of his friends preparing for the performance and stretching. All of them gave him looks at one point or another. Kind gratitude in Sólbjört`s eyes, Astros` cautious look, Andrean, smiling cunningly through his eyes, and Einar, with his regular, but yet endearing friendly look. It was really hard to keep oneself from giggling because of the whole absurdity of two demons, an angel, a ghoul and a mortal being in the same room and not suspecting anything. 

Soon after, the show itself began. Windows shut, only source of light being small floodlights. Einar was controlling the equalizer and playing the drums. Meanwhile, three dancers were performing their parts. Astros and Sólbjört started moving unnaturally, like mechanical guardians of the whole world of spectacle. But Andrean, he was an alive, rebellious being, sympathetic and sensual.

Magical. Even though it was not professional, it was still something….. exceptional.   
All of a sudden, Andrean himself came up to Klemens, offering his hand. There was a strange feeling of time slowing down, burning.

– Huh?   
– Show them all, succubi. I know what you are capable of. And I know how much you want this. Come on.   
– I`m… not sure if I want this. I still got to stay back. This is not my world. I want to belong here, but I don`t. 

Once again, a sly smile. After which, he forcefully grabbed reaper's hand. Angel's lips were now close to his ear. 

– You were given a second life. A second chance. Fear of death must not stop you from having fun. Do it. Do it. Dance or die. Dance while you can, or die in misery, wasting all the time I have given you. Isn't this, all of this, everything that you wanted?   
– Ah…… 

Andrean came even closer.

– To Hell with all of this. Dance with me. Dance in fear for our lives.

Klemens finally got a hold of himself, staying up. He kept holding Andrean's hand by the forearm, as they moved towards the main scene. This made the demon want to sing once again.

– Þú….. þú horfðir… á mig deyja………  
…...Þú horfðir… á mig deyja…..

He repeated those words like a mantra again and again. He kept circling Andrean for everyone to watch. His heart started beating.

Alive. He felt alive. More accepted than ever. In forbidden trance. 

Einar started singing too. 

……………...

The repetition ended. Everyone was fascinated. 

– Klemens, you are amazing. - Einar looked him in the eyes. Dancers cheered for the demon too. - Do you want to become our vocalist? We all could make an amazing band!   
– I…. 

He didn't know what to say. Joining mortals on their quest… 

– Oh, don`t push yourself. If you don`t want to, then…..   
– YES, I WOULD LOVE TO! 

It can`t become worse……

………….

……………………………….. 

Klemens was sitting on the roof of Astros` house. Skies were already dark and full of glimmer that the reaper loved so much. He was not left alone for long though. Ebony wings gently wrapped around his ghostly body`s shell. Sudden physical contact startled him, causing a reaction in a form of a punch. 

– Ow!   
– Oh, Andrean, I`m sorry! Wait, no, I`m not sorry at all! Why do you keep being creepy with no apparent reason?   
– Don`t mind me. I am simply happy that you found yourself this fast.   
– … I haven't thanked you properly for this chance. I still find you shady as fuck, but hey, children sew clothes for big companies 16 hours per day and most laughing audio tracks were recorded back in 1950s`, which means that we constantly hear dead people laughing, so yeah, the world is creepy enough already.  
– Hm-hm. Have fun. If anything happens, just moan.   
– Okay, I…. wait what. 

But the angel didn't hear it, because he already soared into the heavens, only leaving a trail consisting of his glossy rainbow feathers. 

Out of feathers, however, emerged another immortal one. Right beside the demon. 

– Klemens.   
– Matthias. 

Brothers were now together once again. Feeling too conflicted to even look each other in the eyes. 

– The music you created.   
– I and Einar created.   
– I heard you clearly though them. Through your songs.   
– ……….   
– I also wonder how you`ve been.   
– I….. kinda joined mortals in their band and became their friend. I also made a deal with an angel who seems like very very gay Satan. Matthi…. 

Klemens put his hands up, as if he was about to get his hands tied bound by shackles willingly. 

– I`m not against the heavens taking my soul….. If you will be the one who takes it. I accept all the pain, because I deserve this more than anyone. 

Matthias towered above his brother. He looked cautiously at own clawed hand, ready and determined to do what he must. The demon trembled under night`s coldness. 

– I am glad that you understand your fault. I warned you, Klemens.   
– I have failed you, brother. I was too weak. Ignorant.   
– …………. 

He hesitated. But Matthias didn`t retreat. Mighty hand swayed in the air, only to move sharply towards the demon right after…...

…….. 

To boop his nose… 

Both brothers began to laugh. 

– Oh, I can't believe how good you can hold yourself when performing.   
– I cannot believe either. - angel smiled.   
– I almost believed that you would try to kill me.   
– Never.   
– Never. 

They put their foreheads together. Everything was fine now. 

– I`m sorry for not coming too long. I just… needed to digest your choice. I was simply afraid for you.   
– I know. I was the rude one back then really. - Klemens replied.   
– It doesn't matter anymore. We will stay together forever, no matter what. I owe you too much.   
– You owe me nothing, I told you that already! Your only fault is that you never took my advises back when we were alive, so I had to become your “therapist”. And after all, - the demon touched angel`s neck, the bruises that circled it in a thin line. - it didn't even work…. 

Matthias slightly trembled in silence. 

– Forget about it. We are equal.   
– ….. Okay… 

Some rattle distracted them suddenly. Someone entered the roof. Brothers had barely changed their forms to mortal ones in time. 

– Klemens! Aren`t you cold here? Wait, is this… Matthias? 

It was Einar. He brought a thermos, probably with some tea.

– Yes, you met him back when you tried to chase me, right? - blondie asked.   
– Yeah…. - the mortal one got up and sat next to other men and offered them a hot drink. - …..How did he even get here?   
– He is simply very agile. It's like he has WINGS behind his back.   
– Kleme-   
– ANYWAY, - Klemens interrupted his brother, - how did you like the repetition?   
– It was amazing, really! - Einar beamed. - Better than I could've imagined. Klemens, you just harmonize so well with all with us. I'm so happy that you joined us. That we accidentally met.   
– It really was one of the greatest things to ever happen to me.   
– He always was a great singer. – Matthias remarked. – I knew that he will find himself in music.   
– All together we have extremely great potential. – the mortal one felt magnificent. - Oh, Matthias should see us performing too! Will you come next time?   
– I`m not sure… 

Klemens pinched his brother`s elbow. 

– I… 

Klemens pinched him harder. 

– Okay, yes, sure? I sure love being surrounded by unknown people all of a sudden when I`m not even used to talking to living humans properly?! - the taller one pouted.  
– Great! - Einar beamed even brighter. - I`ll tell you when the next repetition starts later, okay?   
– Yes, of course. But for now I think we need to head home. It's pretty late, Matthias is probably tired. 

The mortal man helped the reapers to get off the roof and they said their goodbyes. 

– See? People can be good sometimes. - shorter man said, as they were heading home.   
– They maybe are. But it doesn`t change the fact that I`m not leaving the Hunt.   
– Oh come on, - the demon started massaging Matthias` shoulder casually. - give yourself some rest. Stay at my place. Pretty please?  
– Fine then. You are right, I really am a little worn-out. 

The door of Klemens` house opened with a quiet creak. Right after they came in, the white reaper fell on the couch and breathed deeply to relax himself. He closed his eyes for a bit, they felt somewhat itchy.   
Meanwhile, Matthias investigated the house attentively. 

– How do you live on sweets only? - the angel discovered a plenty of sugary goods in some drawer at the kitchen. One particular bag hooked his attention. - …. Vegetarian bakery. You knew I would come.   
– But of course. – Klemens lazily opened one of his eyes and did fingerguns, not telling that he actually did not know it and bought those cookies just out of curiosity. 

Matthias smiled and took a bite.

– I…. I already forgot how food tastes like. How it feels. Wow, I… Food feels much better after eating nothing for fourteen years, doesn`t it? 

Soon enough, he had a whole mouthful of cookies. The black reaper grabbed an eco bag in haste, while heading to his cousin.

– Where is the closest store? I want to cook something. I'm extremely hungry now.  
– It's kinda late, but there are some stores out there that are still open. I'm gonna go with you.  
– But why would you? - the angel wondered. - I don't need to be escorted.  
– Yeah, but you shifted your body to a mortal one extremely quickly, which will result in three… two… one..  
– AGH! - Matthias fell to his knees in pain.   
– …. Yes. Your body is in conflict with you being dead, but not really dead. You basically rot from inside? At least that's what I've been told, I'm no medic. Also, you should do massages now and then so that your blood circulates, our hearts don't usually beat.  
– …… Do you cope with this pain every day? Every time you force yourself to be human…?  
– I do. But it's worth it.

Klemens helped Matthias to stay up and walk towards the exit.

– Now come on, let's get some healthy food and painkillers for you.


	9. Embrace me under the crescent

-Even though we burned ourselves five times, this tastes amazing.  
-Remember how you told me that blue fire is cold?  
-And then I apologized for three days, justifying my actions with “But Klemens, I thought you were smarter than that?” Yes.

After cooking for two hours, cousins were sitting on the floor, enjoying their midnight meal. They were used to being active in the nighttime, but maintaining a more “human” schedule was needed in their case, so, after finishing their lunch, they decided to go to sleep. And, as a result of a teeny tiny quarrel, Matthias ended up being the one who will sleep on the bed.  
Comfortably tucking himself, Klemens laid on the couch and stretched a little, with angel sitting close.

-Can you read me something… Matthi?  
-Really?  
-Yeah.  
-Well, what do you want to hear?  
-Your poetry, maybe?  
-Hm.. I started writing a new poem recently…. A couple of them.  
-Then read them to me.  
\- …… - the angel was unsure.  
-Oh, please, don`t be shy.

………………………………………………

-…… Þrælar…  
Gengilbeinur ræningja,  
Sníkjudýr brauðmylsna.  
Tannlausu kjölturakkar,  
Blindingjar og aumingjar.  
Neytendur og klámhundar,  
Grindhoruðu betlarar.  
Marklausu peð,  
Leiksoppar hrægamma.  
Úrhrök,  
Sameinist, ómagar, bak í bak og dansið!

\- …………….. This sounds… like something you would write after listening to…  
-I wrote this when listening to the songs. Your lyrics were good, but I couldn`t help but get inspired to write my own interpretation.  
-Mhm. This could make amazing lyrics. I might re-record one of the songs.  
-Huh?  
-You are a much better writer than I am. Puhuhu. - Klemens tilted his head and dangled his legs.  
-Oh, please don`t get me into this too much. I still hope that I can rehabilitate and save us both.  
-…. I am grateful for what you do for us, I am really.  
-I do what I must.  
-Even if it contradicts your own ideals?  
-We were emerged in this since our second birth. It’s hard to do anything right without being hypocritical. - Matthias couldn't deny that fact, but still, it saddened him.  
-I know. But you do whatever you can, being careful enough, and I respect that. Because I couldn`t withstand that.  
-Klemens.  
-Mhm?  
-I…..  
-…….. I know. Let`s sleep now…

…………………………………….

-Wakey wakey.

Slow awakening grew into a scream that cut through nightly air, terrified by a sudden voice of a ghost walking on the ceiling, who was the one who woke Einar.

-Y-you…!  
-Yes, me.  
-I don`t even know your name, but you already left me with no healthy sleep for weeks.  
-I know. But I am sorry, really. Your brain was too shocked by the events of that one night, when you saw me first.  
-….. Just like that time, you feel too real. Is it really a dream? What if I am going insane..? One after another, strange things keep happening….  
-Oh, Einar. Mhm~

Like a fluffy feather, the white reaper floated to come closer to his mortal prey. Though he still didn`t change his upside down position.

-Please worry not, I beg you. Trust me.  
-Can I really trust you?  
-Oh I don`t know… Only if you are brave enough to face your own death.  
-And how am I supposed to NOT worry if you say things like this?! - the mortal cried, perturbed.  
-Uh, I`m just being literal. I am a reaper. Ooh. - the redhead made a “spooky” voice. - It`s just a dream, remember? I am your friend.  
-But why won`t you kill me then?  
-I don`t want to.  
-Isn`t this your job?  
-It is. But I am horrible at it.

Thousands of conflicting thoughts and feelings ran through Einar`s confused head. He needed explanations.

-We have a whole lot of time, you can ask me anything.  
-This feels so weird. It`s too much.  
-Well, were there any other unexplainable events in your life?  
-…... There was one… It happened when I was… eight years old? It wasn`t supernatural, but still… I had nightmares after that too.  
-I`m all ears.  
-Here goes nothing…

Sleepily, Einar rubbed his eyes a little and proceeded.

-It was a usual day, I had gone to play with my friends on the playground, later in the evening than usual. We were tossing a ball, when suddenly, it rolled into the bushes nearby. I went to go get it back… There was a man inside them. Curled up, spilling tears with the last bits of strength he had left. No words could describe what I felt in that moment… He looked like a stripper, or maybe even a prostitute….

Tears started rolling up in Klemens` eyes.

“Hey… Hey?”  
“H…..uh…?”  
“Are you okay, mister?”  
“Mh…. Not really…..”  
“Please, don`t cry, mister! Whatever happened, it`s going to be fine!”  
“Are you sure…?”  
“I`ve never been this sure my entire life!”  
“But how can my life even become better? I sold myself so cheap…”  
“I don`t really know what do you mean, but…. I can make it better! I can hug you!”  
“Wha-… Haaa……”  
“…. Do you… Feel better?”  
“Oh…. Maybe….”  
“A ‘maybe’ is enough. It`s fine, mister, see?”

-Gah……

The redhead felt sick. Sick and only. Now that he realized why he was so naturally drawn to Einar. The same mortal boy which prevented Klemens from killing himself later that day. That single gesture of childish kindness, which haven`t flipped his perception of the world, but in that moment, this is what he needed the most.

-Reaper? - Einar could not notice how the ghost`s face dropped all of a sudden right after he shared the experience. - Hey, are you…?  
-I`m sorry….. and I`m touched, and… I think I`m gonna vomit.

Fleeted. Right through the window, Klemens fleeted. Only after forcefully putting the mortal one to sleep, that is.

…………………………………..

He tried to sneak into his own apartment. But, Klemens` steps were not gentle enough.

-How was your nightly stroll?  
-Matthi? Why aren`t you sleeping?  
-The question of where have you been is much more interesting.  
-I just went out to meet Einar, jeez.  
-This late?  
-Nightmares. He suffers from them since we met the first time. I just wanted to compensate at least somehow.  
-You saved his life already!  
-I`m pretty generous, you know?  
-Go to sleep, generous god.

As the demon smiled, he accurately came and sat alongside his cousin. In no time they were snoring on eachothers` shoulders, right on the same couch.


	10. Fly me to the moon

A freezing night. Every last bit of mortal ground was covered in the velvet of dark. A perfect time for shady doings.

– Andrean? Can you hear me?

Klemens searched for him. Fortunately, he heard a familiar rustle of feathers pretty quickly. He haven't heard it in weeks.

– Called for me, succubi?  
– Why do you even call me "succubi"? I'm not up to that "business" anymore!

A cute little pout from the reaper made the angel chuckle only.

– In latin, "succubare" means "to lie under". This is not about sex in particular, but about how submissive you are, how slave-alike your nature is. Not only towards the heavens, but towards me, your brother, Einar even. You can't exist without them and their assistance.  
– Nor can all of you live without me. I know how much I entertain you, and how much you enjoy it, fancy boy. You are even more submissive than I am in a sense.

Klemens' words and a wink right after them formed slight cracks in Andrean's confidence.

– Baring your canines, huh?  
– You like it.  
– Oh yes I do.  
– Mhm….. Anyway, how's the environment?  
– In all honesty…

– We are fucked.

The last phrase seemed as if came out of nowhere, but…..

– Ástrós? And Sólbjört?  
– In flesh.

The duo emerged right before them, doing a slight curtsey.

– Such a reverence for us to experience. - the angel addressed to them, bitingly.  
– Not even trying to hide behind mortal flesh from us? - the demoness didn't quite comprehend his way of acting.  
– I am perfectly aware of that it would be unavailing for such an "angelic asshole" like me, dear Ástrós.  
– Oh, so you've heard me?  
– I hear everything. But you do hear some things too as it seems, because if otherwise, you would've been surprised to find my true nature out. - Andrean smirked. - But for how long you knew? That is the question.  
– Ástrós and I understood that something is fishy through your little dialogues with Klemens. - Sólbjört approached closer. - Through those barely visible expressions and physical contacts between you. They were obviously suspicious.  
– But of course. I couldn't bring myself to come out, so, my method of leaving a trail of hints was effective enough, eh? - the angel was extremely self-complacent.

Two opposite sides, the blonde demoness and the ebony-haired angel, had a stare-down. 

– I always had a feeling that there is some enigma to you, Andrean.  
– Is that so, Rós, dear? Since the day we met…  
– Since the day we met we both knew that we are rivals of some unknown sort.

They walked in circle as dramatic as possible, as if they had a whole different saga going around them for decades. But for a brief moment, they stopped, only to step up to the centre of the circle and bound their hands in a firm handshake.

"You little bitch." - they whispered in unison and embraced eachother. The reaper and the undead one joined them too.

– So, we are allies, right? - Klemens wondered shyly.  
– Of course we are! - she-demon spat. - The closer we will stick together the lesser are chances we will be busted.  
– And no one here wants to wither away. - Andrean beamed to himself, not in a usual, cunning way, but warmly.  
– This whole conversation feels extremely odd. - Sólbjört perceived. - The more I think about how much this world wants to separate all the people in classes only to create rivalry and a feeling of hatred, just so that it would be easier to control the grey masses…… Even after death...

A tired "yeah" came from all of them. Those feelings of fear and bigotry…… the want to eradicate them forever. And this one single silent idea is what united this quartet.

– Let's go drink some tea with herbs, gang? - the undead one suggested.

………………

– Those thorns look so great on you, dear! And the crown they form on your head! Some demons have amazing aesthetics to them.

Inside Sólbjört's apartment, late at night, the lights of candles were shining timidly. Out of curiosity, Andrean asked Ástrós to reveal her true self, which she did with no problem.

– Honestly, I saw some angels that were creepy as hell? What's the deal with it? - Sólbjört asked.  
– The longer a soul serves as an angel to the Heavens, the more it deforms into looking like the original angels, that were created thousands of years ago. - the angel clarified, sipping his wine. - Just look at me.

He demonstratively stood up and bared own skin a little. With tender touch, he traced the uncountable eyes that were placed chaotically throughout the whole body. Afterwards, the angel stared at the palms of his, covered in sturdy blue scales.

– I can feel the metamorphosis in it's entirety. At some point I will stop looking humanoid at all. Even right now, my bones… New bones are growing inside of me, like I'm going to have extra limbs next.  
– Eww, spider boy. - Klemens chuckled.  
– If you will keep acting like that, those new extra hand are going to…  
– Ah? GAAAH-

The forbidden technique - tickling. How in the world Andrean found out that he is afraid of it? In any case, the demon was now laughing hysterically and begging to stop. He tried calling the girls for help, but they only enjoyed watching them rolling on the floor, fighting for life.

– Fine, I spare you today, succubi. My nature is quite merciful, if I do say so myself. - the black-haired man proclaimed, sitting on top of the reaper.  
– Or so your ass thinks. 

Klemens took an opportunity and shoved him into the floor in one motion.

– What do you want? - Andrean smirked, but it did not hide his slight nervousness. He was clearly not used to something like this.  
– Stop calling me a succubi, god fucking dammit.  
– Tch. You….

The demon's single finger pressed onto angel's lips shut him up.

– Hey-hey? Helooo? We are still here guys, so stop your homoerotic games. - Ástrós called out to the two, which finally made them stop and stay up.  
– Khm. Despite me knowing quite a lot, some questions still remain unanswered. - the angel stated. - Like for example, our dearest undead girl. Please dwell upon your whole case, will you?  
– There's a lot to cover, so, what do you want to hear? - Sólbjört felt free to tell about herself.  
– Ooh, well, what about the way you were revived?  
– This question is more for me than for her. - the demoness clarified. - Uuh, so she was dead, right? But sooner than she was supposed to be. Her soul started splintering, I was forced to think fast, which led me to a conclusion. I took some particles of other souls to fix her, which pretty much makes her soul an equivalent of Frankenstein's monster?  
– What a curious technique. - Andrean was all ears.  
– Even though my body is conflicted with my soul not being mine entirely, which results in it becoming…. Whatever it is now… I still got to live thanks to her help. - Sólbjört pat Ástrós' shoulder. - But… I still can't forget how twisted the process of resurrection is. Billions of bright colours flashed before my eyes while I was drowning in dirty water full of blood and skin particles. This is what my brain felt, when in reality non of this took place. But it became even more painful when I got to breathe, and right after, scream. Just like a newborn.  
– I barely brought her back to senses. - she-demon still felt uptight too.

A minute of silence took place. Everyone tried to create their own picture of what she came through.

– …. Also, - Sólbjört was the first one to break the silence. - … I need to feed on blood from time to time. My inner reserve can…. How do I even put this… Spoil? So, because of it, I'm forced to mix my blood with some fresh to function properly. Ástrós supplies me with it.  
– Cool, lol.  
– Tons of sumptuous speech, only for you to say "Cool, lol"? Really Andrean? Really?! - the demoness became irritated in a split second, but the angel only laughed.  
– Hey, Sól? - the redhead called, while the other two quarrelled.  
– Mhm?   
– You can drink my blood anytime.  
– Oh, Klemens! - this made her flattered. - This means a lot to me, really.

What made the others happy made Klemens happy too.

– Also, Ástrós?  
– What?  
– If I'm recalling it correctly, you previously mentioned that we are, quote on quote, "fucked", right? Care to spare us some detail, or...?  
– Ah yes, I barely forgot about that. - she-demon answered. - The thing is, the Heavens send patrols now and again to catch the outlaws, obviously, and the gossip tells that they had sent them again. I think you understand what that can lead to.  
– Indeed, I've heard about them going out not so long ago. - Andrean added.  
– Well, shit. - Klemens voiced his thoughts. - How you all guys managed to hide this entire time?  
– Usually, they don't pay too much attention to demons, so hiding at least a little does it's job. - the undead one replied.  
– In times like this I simply flee to the Heavens, as if I'm not Hanna fucking Montana with a life among humankind. If I become suspicious, it's game over. No patron saint for the gays now. - the angel was pretty straightforward.  
– I have no idea how do we hide your ass though. - Ástrós pointed out.   
– I will come up with something, don't you worry. As long as I have you all on my side, it'll be fine.  
– Your hope is infectious, porn boy. - she-demon noticed.

There was no reply, only a wink.

………………………..

Some news came from Einar this morning. Obviously, he wanted to organise a repetition this week, but for some reason, he postponed it. Only Klemens knew why. And hell, he indeed was determined to fix this. As long as he has time, at least...

**Author's Note:**

> just tell me what you think abt it


End file.
